Talk:Kalin
Kalin Portrait Wher is the painting of her, Ive looked near the temple and couldn't find it, could you be more specific? :The existence of Kalin's portrait is highly disputed, and has been discussed at length on the Lionhead forums. Personally, I've never been able to find it in six playthroughs. Some players claim to have found it, but no one's sure if it actually exists, or if the dig spot is bugged. TheIndifferentist 21:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, I highly doubt that Kalin's and the P.I.'s portraits exist. I've never found them despite loads of searching on multiple playthroughs, and a lot of people I know haven't found them either. :Soren7550 22:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Given the lack of verification should it be removed from the article? --geekie beekie(Talk) 06:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's probably best. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I think I've found the portrait in a random item chest/spot before but can't confirm 100%.--Alpha Lycos 11:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, well just let us know when you can confirm it one way or the other. For the time being I've taken it out of the article. --geekie beekie(Talk) 12:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think it may be likely that it exists, since there's one for most of the other main characters, but not that it can be found in a certain place. If I come across it somewhere, I'll mention it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::So I was looking through the Brady Games Fable III Strategy Guide and it mentions the portraits in the furniture section. Nothing about a Kalin portrait though. Just thought I'd throw that out there. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 00:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I also have the BradyGames Fable III Strategy Guide and i agree it does not list a Kalin Portrait. However, it also says that in the regular Fable 3 (not the collectors edition) you will not find items such as the Channeler, the Absolver, the Marksman 500, or the Reaver Portrait...but i have found all of these items and more in the regular Fable 3 game. So I do believe that there could easily be a Kalin Portrait in the game. The Marksman 500 is part of the Understone Quest Pack DLC. The Channeler is a redeem code that can still be purchased (Try Amazon.com), and the Absolver was a pre-order perk from Steam. I have seen some players who have recently obtained unused redeem codes for the Inquisitor and if I can find it I will report it. As far as Kalin's Portrait, I too have never found it. Reaver's portrait is a prize at Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune but it can only be used to decorate a home and is not able to be given to other players. Major Swift's portrait is a prize at the Mourningwood Fort mini-game and cannot be given away either.Garry Damrau(talk) 19:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC)